


Under The Same Stars

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Theo can't stand living with Derek so he sleeps in his truck for the night, Liam goes and sleeps with him.





	Under The Same Stars

Theo could hear the faint beating of a heart as it moved through the preserve. Theo made no motion to move, or to check who it was or if it was heading his direction, no, he stayed there, his head pressed close to the hard pillow that he had managed to buy when he moved into Derek's loft. He closed his eyes, trying to fade away the sound of the heartbeat that was getting louder with each step. 

Instead, he tried to focus on the branches that sang and danced through the soft night air, he focused on the sounds the owls made as they too, tried to sleep. He even tried listening to the annoying sound the crickets made, but it wasn’t enough, no, nothing was enough of a distraction.

The heartbeat got closer, and with each step, the louder the drumming became. Theo grabbed the cheap pillow, bending it in half so that it would cover his other ear, it was all he could do not to go crazy. He closed his eyes once more, trying to get some sleep before dawn came.

He managed to shut the heavy drumming half an hour later when he finally gave away to sleep. But it wasn’t for long. He fell asleep, and like most nights he dreamt of her, he squirmed and tried his best to get away from his sister but it never worked. It was a never-ending cycle.

Theo didn’t know for how long he slept, but he woke with a gasp when for the hundredth time he felt his heart be ripped away. He looked around, the moon was still high in the sky and the heartbeat that he had heard before was now knocking at the window near. 

He sat up groaning, his muscles ached at the unexpected movement. He looked out the window, he saw a black figure standing a few feet away from his truck, he yawned and stretched as best as he could with the little space he had. He grabbed his phone, 4:58 a.m, it read. Six hours of sleep, not bad. He looked out the window once again, the knocking had stopped and the person on the other side was leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree.

It wasn’t a cop. He knew that much, it wasn't a hunter either. The heartbeat was too erratic to be either of those people. Theo chuckled as he fully sat up, he should have known he would have been found. Sooner or later, Liam always did manage to find him. 

He grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off his chest and uncomfortably climbed into the front seat, he didn't want to deal with him again, not this time. He just wanted to sleep and deal with it later, but the beta wouldn't leave him be until they at least talked. 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to lower the window, his boyfriend (the word felt weird on his lips) stood there shirtless, his bare feet burying into the damp dirt. Theo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the beta. 

“Liam, it’s four in the morning, what are you doing?”

“Derek sent me a message,” Liam replied, showing the message that the born wolf had sent him, “He came back from the mission with Scott, and you weren’t there. He thought hunters had gotten you.”

“Well, I’m fine, no hunters kidnapped me and tortured me, now what?” He saw his boyfriend roll his eyes at his answer and Theo couldn’t help but smirk.

“Why are you out here, Theo?” Liam said, and smelled the scent that came from the truck, “You… had another nightmare?”

“Look, I like it out here, okay? I spent nine months sleeping in my truck and I just haven’t gotten used to sleeping in an actual bed.” He lied, and… Liam had caught him doing it. He wasn't sure if he was becoming a sloppy liar, or if in the past months Liam had just managed to get better at catching his lies. “And… no, I just sweat a lot. It’s hot.”

“If I’ve learned something in the last nine months of friendship, and four months of dating you, is that you’ve become a lousy liar,” he answered. Liam turned around and went around the truck, Theo unlocked it so that the wolf could climb into the passenger's seat, “Eventually you’ll tell me what’s bothering, after I’ve annoyed you about it that is,” they both chuckled at that. “But whatever it is, just know that I am here for you, okay?”

Liam took a deep breath, "We're all here for you, some more than others, but you can count on us, okay?" 

Theo took a deep breath and nodded, he looked away from the beta and focused on the stars ahead, maybe one day he could admit to himself that he cared for Liam more than he let on. That maybe this thing between them could be the thing they both needed and wanted. It wouldn't be all kisses and hugs, and sweet-talking, but they could help themselves get better. Sadly, tonight wasn’t the time. 

He felt warm fingers intertwine with his own as he once again gave himself to a nightmare less sleep.


End file.
